Chester McBadbat
Chester McBadbat is a lower-class boy and one of Timmy Turner's two best friends along with A.J. Like Timmy and the rest of his friends, Chester is considered very unpopular. As his last name suggests, he and his father Bucky McBadbat are terrible at baseball. He lives in a trailer park near A.J.'s mansion. Biography Chester and his family are very poor. He is often seen eating out of garbage, or food that had been dropped on the ground. His family is being described as so poor, they wash their paper plates in the sink, and Chester's dad is almost always seen sitting on a toilet in plain sight of everyone (there is no bathroom). Chester considers the gruel served in the school cafeteria to be a delicacy. Unlike his friend A.J. Chester hates educational things such as visits to the library. He is crazy and unreliable. He loves to eat and play pranks. He is slightly unstable due to how he lives his life. He doesn't care what people think of him, he just loves to be himself. Trivia *Chester was originally voiced by Frankie Muniz. From Season 3 until Season 8, Chester is voiced by Jason Marsden. He only has a speaking role in one episode after Season 8, in Dimmsdale Tales, where he is voiced by an unnamed voice actor. *Chester made an appearance in the video game, Breakin' Da Rules where he was briefly trapped in a video game world in a level inspired by Power Mad. He saves Timmy and A.J. from virtual bees and is shortly playable in an arcade style minigame. *Out of Timmy's two best friends, Chester seems to be the one who interacts the most with Timmy, unlike A.J. *Chester's Danny Phantom counterpart is Dash because their voices are very similar, although they are not voiced by the same person in their own series (Jason Marsden did however do Dash's voice in Fly Boy). *A.J.'s parents seem to dislike Chester, since in The Big Scoop!, the security system of the house switched to a bigger laser gun when Chester announced himself (being saved at last minute by A.J.). A.J. kept in awkward silence when Chester was sure A.J.'s parents adored him. *If his dad was still a famous baseball player, he would have had Fairy Godparents. *Chester in the future becomes a cop (as seen at Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) *There was a picture of Chester's possible mother in Fairy Idol. *In the newer seasons, A.J. and Chester have smaller roles than the earlier seasons. *Chester (along with A.J. and Francis) was originally going to be in The Bored Identity but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *In It's A Wishful Life, it is revealed that Chester would have Fairy Godparents if Timmy was not born, just Cosmo and Wanda. *He is voiced by Jason Marsden who also plays Max Goof in A Goofy Movie, ''and Kovu in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *He is voiced by Frankie Muniz who also plays Frankie in Clifford: Big Red Dog, ''Stripes in ''Racing Stripes, ''Bear Cub (Boy) in ''Dr. Dolittle 2 Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fairly OddParents characters Category:Sons Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Cartoon Network characters